


Exhibitionism

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tasha.</p><p>Jin's seen this movie a hundred times. He's seen it so many times he could recite the script word-for-word, facial expressions and gestures included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

Jin's seen this movie a hundred times. He's seen it so many times he could recite the script word-for-word, facial expressions and gestures included. There are a hundred and one things he'd rather be doing right now, but then Yamapi tightens the arm around his waist and snuggles that little bit closer, and Jin can't find it in himself to want to move.

Tegoshi giggles and out of the corner of his eye, Jin sees Shige and Koyama share a look, grinning. Shige continues to pet the smaller man's hair, Tegoshi sprawled across Koyama's legs with his head in Shige's lap, the two older men using the coffee table and some pillows to make themselves comfortable, as Yamapi and Jin have taken over the couch. Massu has been asleep since the opening credits, and Jin is just grateful Ryo has two bands so that he didn't have to spend the evening in the company of NEWS in its entirety. Stupid Yamapi and his stupid group and their stupid Member Ai.

He'd grumble, but Yamapi would get pissed and wouldn't put out. Nothing was worth being denied.

Stupid Kame, too, for turning up with Jin's monthly rota in his hand and a disapproving look on his face - a look which had vanished the moment he saw the movie playing, and had curled up in the free armchair, the gayest smile Jin had ever seen on his face.

He pulls Yamapi closer, wriggling in the embrace until he can feel the entirety of the other man's body pressed against his back. Yamapi's breath hitches against his ear, and Jin almost, almost apologises, before a wicked thought crosses his mind.

Eyes trained firmly on the television screen, he rolls his hips back experimentally, inwardly delighting when another breath shudders from Yamapi's lips. The arm around his waist flinches when he does it again, and he can tell Yamapi's gritting his teeth when there's a whispered, "What are you doing!?" in his ear.

Jin ignores him in favour of watching the rest of the room as he continues to grind back against Yamapi until the other is pushing back to meet him, the barely-there movements creating just enough friction to have Yamapi hard against his lower back in record time.

Yamapi's huffing softly against his cheek, his hand relocating to Jin's hip to hold him steady. He rolls his hips like he's fucking him, and Jin palms himself through his sweatpants, already aching for it to be true.

It takes a lot of hushed, "Are you fucking crazy?!"s, sultry, "Do it, Pi, come on,"s, and even more surruptitious fumbling and fidgeting for Yamapi to relent, but eventually he has their blanket pulled up higher on Jin's chest and he's three fingers deep, the delicious slide and burn making Jin bite down on a throw pillow to stop his moans alerting the rest of the room. Through the haze of lust he can see them all still happily enjoying the movie, but he's not really sure he'd be able to stop even if one of them did catch them.

The fingers are soon replaced with something much thicker as Yamapi presses slowly inside, drawing it out even more than usual as he buries himself inside. He can feel Yamapi's heartbeat against his back, his breath on his neck, his fingers digging into his skin. The slow drag of hard flesh inside him is delicious, pressing right where he needs it and lingering before it draws back and repeats, so infuriatingly slow but mind shatteringly good, and every time Yamapi pauses, digging into his prostate, Jin comes apart a little more.

Logically, Jin thinks it should take him twice as long as normal to come, seeing as their pace is more than twice as slow as usual, but the heat, the pressure, the slide of Yamapi inside him and the exhileration of doing this in front of their friends, where Kame would only have to glance away from the television to see them, all of it together has him teetering on the edge far too quickly. Yamapi's gripping tighter now, hiding his face in Jin's hair to keep himself quiet, and all it takes is a hand around him and a stutter of hips as Yamapi comes to send him over, burying his face in the pillow and biting his tongue.

The world drifts back into play when Yamapi nudges sweaty hair out of the way with his nose and kisses the back of Jin's neck. The movie is nearing its end, and the three on the floor seem engrossed, eager eyes waiting for the moment of truth. Kame, however, doesn't seem quite so interested in the film. Instead, he's glaring daggers at Jin when their eyes meet, and Jin nearly falls of the couch.

Kame's eyes may be angry, but the rest of him most certainly isn't, cheeks obviously flushed even in the dark with a pillow strategically placed over his lap. Jin smirks back at him and pointedly twists his neck around to capture Yamapi's mouth in a deep kiss, welcoming the other man's hand on his face as his tongue delves into his mouth.

When they part for breath, Kame is gone, but a sliver of light is peeking out from beneath the bathroom door.  



End file.
